Wireless Internet access devices are widely applied due to the features of high uplink and downlink rates, simplicity, and convenience. In the prior art, a wireless Internet access device generally has interfaces such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus, USB means a universal serial bus) interface, a Mini PCI-E (Peripheral Component Interconnect-Express, mini Peripheral Component Interconnect-Express) interface, and a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association, PC Memory Card International Association) interface.
It can be seen from the prior art that, the wireless Internet access device is large and cannot be inserted in small ultra-thin products, thus failing to meet the development requirements of terminal products.